


Another Hit

by SinQueen69



Series: Sin-Mas [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Anonymous Sex, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Don't copy to another site, Drug Use, Finger Sucking, M/M, Multi, Praise Kink, Sin-Mas 2020, Teacher-Student Relationship, Underage - Freeform, blindfold, teen Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:00:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28030542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinQueen69/pseuds/SinQueen69
Summary: The effects of the potion made Harry’s whole body hum with arousal and yet he had never felt more relaxed in his whole life, that was one of the reasons Harry kept coming back. The other reason, well…Sin-Mas 2020 Day 12
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin/Harry Potter
Series: Sin-Mas [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035870
Kudos: 113





	Another Hit

“Are you sure you want another hit, Harry?” Remus asked gently even as he carefully used an eyedropper to withdraw a small amount of clear liquid from a vial.

“Yes Professor Lupin,” Harry was all but vibrating from his place on his knees in his DADA private rooms. The effects of the potion made his body hum with arousal and yet he had never felt more relaxed in his whole life. Since Remus had dropped the first splash of this potion on his tongue, Harry had become addicted. He knew that two drops of this drug like substance made him float away and he always woke up with a blank in his memory but he was pleasantly sore and felt more rested than he ever had in his life, besides he trusted Professor Lupin so Harry had no problem with asking for another hit of the drug.

“Mouth open and tongue out then,” Remus ordered, swallowed hard at the teenager doing as he was ordered, eyes closed and head tipped back in anticipation. Remus let the next drop of his favourite drug hit the teen’s tongue and watched as Harry let out an explicit moan as his whole body shuddered and his cock pressed at the front of his uniform pants. 

“Harry, open your eyes and look at me,” Remus ordered, knowing full well with the two hits of that drug in the teen’s system that Harry would obey without a thought. Harry looked at his professor, eyes glassy and hazy and a small string of drool already forming at the corner of his mouth. 

“Good boy,” Remus praised as he eased Harry’s glasses off to replace them with a thick, black blindfold. Harry whined in the back of his throat as darkness took over his sight and he fumbled and stumbled when he was guided to his feet before he was settled on the professor’s lap. Harry’s head fell back when he felt Remus’ erection rub against his ass, mouth parting wide as a whimper escaped his throat. 

“Just relax Harry, that’s a good boy,” Remus murmured as Harry’s clothes disappeared in a tingle of magic leaving the teen naked and aroused on his professor’s lap. Harry hummed, eyes closing behind the blindfold as two rough fingers slipped into his mouth and he lazily suckled at them. Remus’ thumb rubbed over his cheek as Harry soaked his fingers with salvia while Remus’ other hand was ghosting over Harry’s small erection with teasing touches that made the teen’s cock leak. 

Harry jolted when another set of rough, calloused hands grasped his hips. The drug in his system calmed his sudden shock and turned the new touch into bolts of pleasure, somehow the hands on his hips were familiar as was the fat cock head that was brushing over his rim. 

“Relax Harry, just accept it,” Remus’ crooned in Harry’s ear as the man behind him started to enter him, spreading his tight hole wide around his massive length. Remus’ words and the drug made Harry relax fully and his hole was now easily taking the man’s cock. 

“Good boy,” Remus praised as he pushed his fingers further back into Harry’s mouth, slightly gagging the teen so more drool slipped down his chin as his cock throbbed against his professor’s fingers. Harry shuddered when he felt large balls press against his ass and his stomach felt uncomfortably full like the skin was stretched but the drug turned that sensation into something wonderful and his cock dripped steadily over Remus’ thick fingers. 

Harry lurched forward slightly when the man inside of him suddenly pulled out and then thrust back in. Harry moaned around Remus’ fingers wantonly as he clenched around the cock in his ass, seemingly on reflex as the stranger started pounding into him. 

Harry was shocked by the way his ass seemed to be taking this man’s cock with ease and his body reacted to having the man fuck him while he choked on Remus’ fingers. Heavy breathing and skin smacking against skin filled Harry’s ears as he drooled around Remus’ fingers as he was roughly fucked by the stranger behind him. 

“That’s it, Harry, accepting his cock like this. Such a good boy,” Remus praised in a sultry tone as he curled his fingers tighter around Harry’s small cock, jerking the sensitive flesh with rougher strokes than before.   
Harry made a garbled moan around Remus’ fingers as he spurted his release over his professor’s fingers at the praise and a direct hit against his prostate that made him see stars even behind the thick blindfold. Harry sobbed and drooled around Remus’ fingers, the blindfold growing damp as the cock in his ass throbbed and then shot a large load of hot cum deep inside of him.

“Good boy,” Remus hummed even as the man who had been fucking him pulled out, leaving Harry oddly empty as well as feeling like his ass was gaping and dripping cum. Remus removed his fingers before he dropped a few splashes of another potion and Harry slumped forward in his arms, unconscious and soaked in drool and cum.

Remus stroked the teen’s messy hair as he raised an eyebrow at Sirius who was staring at Harry’s gaping, cum-dripping hole with a dark look of pride in his eyes. 

“See you next week then?” Remus asked quietly as he picked up his wand and muttered a few spells over the unconscious teen to clean him up and erase his memory of being fucked by Sirius. Harry wouldn’t remember this at all, just as he never remembered the previous times, the memory gaps along with the drug Harry would keep coming back for more. 

“Next week,” Sirius rasped out before he shifted into Padfoot and ducked out of Remus’ room.

**Author's Note:**

> Check Out My Social Media!
> 
> https://sinqueen69.tumblr.com/
> 
> https://twitter.com/SinQueen69
> 
> https://curiouscat.qa/SinQueen69


End file.
